Una historia de amor
by Makie Karin
Summary: En clases hay una nueva estudiante, Alma Karma, la cual le intereso saber algo mas del japones, un chico muy gruñón e frió haber que pasa (Yuulma)
1. Chapter 1

Una historia de amor

* * *

Capitulo 1:

Primer día de clases

* * *

Era un día soleado, parecía que iba a ser un buen día, bueno lo hubiera sido, si no seria que era el primer día de clases, los estudiantes iban al colegio con cara de muertos, ese día que hubiera sido hermoso, se volvió horrible, había una persona en particular, que en ves de tener una cara de zombie, como los otros, el fruncía el ceño ya que iba a tener que volver, a ver a sus retardados compañeros y a sus idiotas profesores, el japonés de ojos azules y cabellos negro azulado, llevaba su mochila con todos los útiles necesarios, para las clases que comenzaban desde aquel día.

El chico de 14 años, caminaba con mucho apuro, empujando a todo aquel que se metiera en su camino, ese era el primer día de clases, en la escuela religiosa llamada "La orden oscura" como era una escuela para chicos, que no tenían padres, solo había un una curso, en donde habían estudiantes de todas edades, reunidos en el mismo curso.

Cuando llego a su curso, se sentó en las silla del fondo, la que estaba cerca de la ventana, como era de costumbre, entro en Director a la aula de clases, y empezó (como siempre) a hablar de un tema muy importante, según el mismo director, hablo un largo rato de…

- Hola alumnos, les quiero recordar como todos los años, de un tema que tienen que respetar, es una regla muy importante, esa regla es de no tocar, a mi hermosa Lenalee, alguien que toque a mi hermana, con sus sucias manos, se les va a castigar con el "señor taladro" y claro queda estrictamente prohibido, ver a Lenalee mas de 10 segundos y….

Komui hablo y hablo, hasta que los chicos se aburrieran, claro quien soporta 2 horas de que le hablen de no tocar a su hermana, los chicos veían a Komui con ojos cansados, ya que todos los años les repetían lo mismo. Cuando Komui se dio cuenta que ya había, recalcado muchas veces el mismo punto, y que todos ya habían entendido, empezó a decir otro tema pendiente.

Bueno yo creo que ya entendieron, pero bueno ahora vamos con otro tema, hemos aceptado a otro alumno en la escuela – dirigió su mirada, a la puerta -entra- le dijo a la persona, que se encontraba en la puerta

Cuando entro la chica, de cabellos rubios, con ojos color miel, todos quedaron impresionados excepto el japonés, que ni siquiera vio a la chica y siguió viendo la ventana. La chica se paro en frente de todos, vio a todos lados luego sonrío y hablo, con un gran sonrisa en su rostro con un tono amigable.

-Hola yo soy Alma Karma, un gusto.

Todos los demás la saludaron pero, nuevamente, el que faltaba era el japonés que seguía viendo la ventana, la chica se fue a sentar y como por coincidencia de la vida, la chica se sentó cerca del japonés, por que era el único asiento disponible.

La chica vio un rato a japonés, el cual cuando se dio cuenta de la mirada de la chica, se dio la vuelta un poco enojado, le dirigió su mirada mas fría que podía hacer con sus ojos azules y respondió con su tono cortante y frío.

-¿Que me ves?

-Es que …..me pareces interesante.

El japonés solo volvió a ver por la ventana, no le importaba que esa chica le estuviera viendo, es mas le valía un pepino pero, que pasen unos minutos y que la chica, le siguiera viendo no solo le incomodo si no que también, se enojo por la mirada de la chica y entonces otra ves le pregunto, es que el no soportaría a otro idiota en el curso.

-¿Por que mierda, me sigues viendo?

-Es que tu no, me saludaste verdad

-Y..?

-Pues…. ¿Por que no me saludaste?

-Por que no me dio la gana.

-¿Por que no?, gruñón.

Su conversación fue interrumpida, por la llegada de la profesora de lenguaje, la joven maestra que aparentaba tener la edad de veintitantos años, con su cabello café fue a la mesa que era usada por los maestros, y ahí dijo…

-Hola alumnos, soy la profesora de lenguaje, me llamo Miranda Lotto, espero no ser una inútil enseñando

Como siempre la profesora, se creía una inútil aunque, era la mejor enseñando pero, bueno era de costumbre que ella acabara cayéndose, en la clase por que se tropezaba con las mochilas, y acaba echa ovillo en un rincón, diciendo que era una inútil y que no aprenderían nada con ella, y que debería irse a un lado para no estorbar a la humanidad, o ese tipo de cosas y esa clase no fue a excepción, paso eso, mientras la profesora estaba en una esquina los chicos empezaron a hablar, tres chicos se acercaron a la nueva estudiante, para darle la bienvenida .

-Hola yo soy Lavi un gusto.

-Yo me llamo Allen Walker.

-Y yo Lenalee Lee.

-Hola Yo soy Alma Karma, como ya había dicho anteriormente.

-Bueno hay algunos términos, que discutir para tu protección en esta escuela.

-¿Protegerme?, ¿De que?

-Bueno en esta escuela, no es normal bueno eso ya lo habrás notado, con la profesora.

-Bueno si pero, ¿que hay aquí?

-Es que, bueno mira, hay muchos peligros en esta escuela, y uno de ellos es el chico de ahí que ves, ese que se llama Yuu, jamás lo tienes que llamar Yuu a Yuu, por que el se enoja mucho y te intenta matar.

-Y ¿por que tu lo llamas Yuu a Yuu?

-Por que…. Yo soy muy capo, y Yuu no me hace nada verdad Yuu- le hablo al muchacho, el cual al escuchar tanto su nombre de pila, se enojo

-¿Cuantas veces te tendré que decir que no me llames por mi nombre de pila? eh baka usagi- le dijo mientras se aparaba e iba, donde estaba el pelirrojo luego le agarro del cuello de la camisa, y con la fuerza de este lo levanto un poco del suelo.

-Eh Yuu, sabes que no hay motivos necesarios, para la violencia.

-Si las hay.

-Dime una razón.

-La razón es que tu tarado, imbécil, retardado no comprendes que no debes, llamarme por mi nombre de pila.

-¿Por que no?

-Por que no.

-Hay vamos, Yuu dime una razón coherente.

-Kanda deja a Lavi-dijo la chica al ver que Kanda le agarraba de ese modo.

-¿Por qué?

-Si, ¿por que te enoja tan el nombre Yuu?- hablo la chica de rubios cabellos.

-Que te importa- vio a la chica pero seguía a garrando al pelirrojo de su camisa.

-Pues a mi me importa- dirigió su mirada hacia el muchacho, el cual levanto al pelirrojo con una sola mano.

-¿Por que a una idiota como tu, le debería importa una cosa así?

-No soy idiota, y me importa saber por que a alguien no le gusta su nombre ¿Qué tiene de malo Yuu? Eh Yuu -parecía un simple berrinche, o por lo menos ese era el tono de su vos de la chica.

El curso se quedo callado, por que la ultima persona que le llamo a Kanda, por su nombre de pila era Allen, el cual se quedo en la enfermería por unas cuantas semanas, bueno 4 semanas por que le voto de la ventana, lo pateo etc., etc., y quedo casi muerto pero, una cosa única era que Lavi salía siempre ileso, bueno no tanto así pero mejor que los otros si, pero Lavi era único ya que los otros, acabaron hechos mierda por Kanda, aunque golpeo a Theodore igual le decía con la estúpida escusa, que era su hijo era un pelotudo, pero eso es otro tema, volviendo en tiempo real, el curso casi apostaba que Kanda golpearía a la chica.

-¿Que has dicho?-en ese momento, soltó al pelirrojo estaba, en verdad sorprendido, que otra persona fuera lo suficiente estúpida, para llamarlo por su nombre de pila, bueno era nueva, el tenia que explicarle las reglas.

-Yuu eso fue lo que dije-seguía sonando un berrinche, aunque aprecia también retándole, pero no era nada serio, solo parecía un pequeño berrinche pero al japonés le encabrono esa actitud.

-Mira- le vio enojado con sus ojo azules –nueva, por que recién llegaste te perdono, pero no vuelvas a llamarme por mi nombre de pila, ¿comprendes? -tenia que haber una advertencia, siempre la daba y si seguían siendo tan idiotas, como para no entenderle, ahí los golpeaba excepto en el caso de Moyashi, es que el era …. Mn bueno creo que, simplemente verlo le hiso ponerse de mal humor.

-¿Por que no quieres que te diga Yuu, Yuu? no hay nada de malo en tu nombre Yuu- parecía inocente, sin embargo, ella cuantas veces a dicho su nombre de pila, en ese instante.

El muchacho se enojo aun mas y le sujeto del cuello de su camisa la chica, aunque parecía tranquila al ver que el japonés que, le agarraba de esa manera y le miraba emputado, ella al verlo le devolvió la mirada enojada. El curso se quedo impresionado, por el comportamiento de la nueva, obviamente esperaban que el japonés, reaccionara violentamente, como era la costumbre, es mas vieron como el chico de ojos azules, levantaba la mano que estaba echa puño, para golpear a la muchacha que, había sido lo suficientemente valiente o estúpida, para decirle a Kanda por su nombre de pila pero, también vieron como la contraria al ver la posición del muchacho, levanto la mano igual para protegerse pero, antes que comience una pelea, en clases la puerta se abrió, por el mismísimo profesor de dibujo Theodore.

El profesor, al ver el comportamiento de los dos chicos, les riño haciendo que el muchacho de cabello negro azulado, soltara a la chica y se fuera a su asiento, mientras que la chica se sentó viendo al japonés, que volvió a ver por la ventana, una sonrisa se dibujo en la cara de la muchacha.

Theodore decía que todos sus alumnos eran sus amados hijos, y a el no le gustaba que le dijeran "profesor" si no "padre", ese concepto no le gustaba a algunos de la clase, entre uno de ellos era el japonés y el pelirrojo. El japonés pensaba, que ese era una estupidez, que el no era su padre, que nunca lo seria y que claro el era un retrasado mental. Mientras que el pelirrojo, pensaba que eso era cosa inútil, ya que el no sabia nada de sus padres de sangre, tener un padre falso era inútil, ya que algún día el podría irse con el profesor de historia, de la escuela para ser, lo que le llamaba un "bookman", solo estaba ahí para aprender algo de cultura.

En la clase, el profesor les pidió que dibujen, lo que a ellos les de la gana, lo que sea no importaba que fuera, mientras que ellos lo sintieran. Al acabar la clase Theodore recogió todos los dibujos diciendo a cada uno, que era hermoso, aunque no pudo decirle eso a tres ya que no habían echo nada, también se sorprendió por que había alguien, que por fin había dibujado, aunque le mato en aquel dibujo, le encanto ver que el podía dibujar, esto es lo que dibujaron en la clase.

Allen Walker dibujo deudas que eran de un profesor que le daba si no reprobaría y encima de las deudas comida mucha comida, Lenalee Lee dibujo a su hermano con miles de Komuirines atrás de el, tanto como Lavi como Ticky Mikk se durmieron en clases con el resultado de no hacer nada en el papel, Kanda Yuu dibujo al profesor muerto con las tripas fuera y a el sonriendo indicando que el había matado a Theodore, Alma Karma dibujo su flor favorita una flor de loto, Skim Boric dibujo dulces, Road Kamelot dibujo a Allen con una sombra misteriosa atrás de el y esa sombre sonreía, Jasdero y Debito solo hicieron garabatos una mezcla entre todos los colores, Lulu Bell dibujo a un gato negro y Wisely tampoco dibujo nada diciendo que el no era bueno dibujando y que eso le iba a dar mucho esfuerzo.

Cuando fue hora del descanso, el profesor se fue y vio que la profesora de lenguaje, aun seguía en la esquina, la alzo y se la llevo al cuarto de profesores, mientras ella repetía que no serbia para esto, Theodore le intentaba calmar diciendo que vea a los alumnos, como sus hijos y que los hijos nunca, pensarían que ella es inútil.

Los del curso, empezaron a moverse por el curso, el japonés se retiro de la clase y se fue a ¿quien sabe donde?, la nueva estudiante quiso saber donde iba pero, la detuvieron los tres chicos, que anteriormente habían hablado con ella.

-No puedo creer que hayas dicho Yuu a Yuu.

-Es que el es un gruñón, no entiendo que tanto problema con su nombre.

-Así es Bakanda.

-Mn… ya veo.

-Kanda aunque es un poco violento, no es mala persona-dijo la china, haciendo que tanto como el pelirrojo como el alvino, se sorprendieron por tal comentario.

-Bueno yo creo que nos estamos saliendo mucho del tema, sigamos con las recomendaciones, para tu protección no queremos que te pase lo que a Allen.

-¿Qué le paso?

-Se dejo convencer de "alguien" y le dijo a Yuu, Yuu y Yuu lo golpeo, una pena y otras cosa mas por no estar informado.

-Eso fue tu culpa.

-No Allen no te la culpa, que te hayas dejado influenciar así de fácil.

-Bueno Allen-kun, eso es verdad ya que tu creíste en Lavi, tan fácilmente.

-Pero yo no sabia….

-No, no Allen, no intentes culparme por un error tuyo.

-Bueno este curso es algo peculiar- hablo la chica de ojos violetas.

-Si hay muchos peligros- dijo el pelirrojo.

-Hay profesores que te dan deudas- dijo Allen el cual un poco alterado.

-Haber explíquenme.. ¿Que hay en este curso?

-Bueno- hablo en pelirrojo- te explico la cuestión, de este curso bueno la cosa es que hay varios grupos, en este salón los que ves ahí sentados –señalo a un grupo de chicos- son medio que raros, ya que ellos se pintan como cruses en la frente y se creen como hermanos, siempre están unidos y si molestas a alguno todos van contra ti, a ellos les gusta la historia de Noé y por eso ellos se hacen llamar Noah .

-Oh como una familia

-Si tampoco los profesores son tan normales- dijo la china- todos tienen, su particular actitud algunos son buenos, pero otros no tanto, eh como por ejemplo el profesor de música Cross Marian.

-Si el es el peor maestro de todos, el me dice que pague sus deudas, o si no me repruebo.

-¿Por que no dices nada al director?

-Es que Komui no me hace caso

La chica de cabellos rubios, solo rio por lo que decían, le parecía interesante lo que decían, sin embrago, no podía dejar de preguntarse a donde fue el japonés, también quiso preguntar una cosa, que le interesaba bastante.

-Y …..¿ Yuu habla con alguien?

-Bueno Yuu es…Yuu entonces no.

-¿Todo el mundo le tiene miedo?-volvió a preguntar la chica de ojos miel.

-No yo no le tengo miedo a Yuu.

-Bakanda es muy violento y un idiota, yo tampoco le tengo miedo.

-Yo conozca a Kanda desde que éramos niños, y yo en cierto sentido lo veo como a un hermano mayor, además de Komui claro.

-Mn….. ¿y ustedes le hablan?

-Yuu no quiere hablar con nadie, es un antisocial en los dos sentidos.

-¿Antisocial?

-Sip no conoces la palabra, bueno significa que no quiere estar en la sociedad, o sea que no quiere estar con gente, el otro significado de la palabra, es que el esta contra la sociedad, lo cual provoca robos o violencia hacia otras personas, y Yuu es los dos

-Oh ya veo entonces es un antisocial.

-Sip en todo sentido.

La chica dirigió la mirada hacia la puerta, preguntándose si el japonés se sentía solo, tal ves quería hacer amigos pero, no sabia como, también le parecía interesante conocerle, sonrío de inmediato y se propuso en hablar con el chico, de ojos azules

Cuando toco la campana, indicando que el descanso se había acabado, todos se volvieron a sentar en sus respectivas sillas, al momento apareció el japonés frunciendo el ceño, y sin decir nada fue y se sentó en su silla cerca de la ventana.

La chica le vio preguntándose, ¿que pensaba el otro?, ¿por que estaba solo?, ¿por que siempre veía la ventana?, ¿por que no le gustaba su nombre de pila?, ¿por que era tan gruñón? ella quería averiguarlo, quería saber mas del chico que los otros, le llamo la atención desde que le vio por primera ves, ella quería ser su amiga, lo iba a hacer de un modo otro, no se rendiría hasta que lo lograra.

El fin de clases llego muy pronto, y cuando acabo las clases los chicos fueron llevados al hogar para niños huérfanos. El japonés caminaba hacia su cuarto, un poco cabreado por que había otra persona que no entendía, que su nombre de pila nunca tendría que ser pronunciado, en frente de el, otro idiota en el curso, lo único que quería en ese momento era descansar en su cama, sin embrago, cuando estaba caminado sintió la presencia de otra persona, al darse la vuelta y no ver a nadie pensó que era solo su imaginación, siguió caminando y esta ves escucho pasos detrás de el, al darse la vuelta y nuevamente no encontrar a nadie, supuso una cosa alguien le seguía, entonces decidió preguntar quien era pero a su forma "tan amable".

-¿Quien carajo esta ahí?

Lo único que pudo ver, era una cara que se asomaba por una esquina, la chica de ojos miel le vio un poco sorprendida pero, también con miedo y solo se quedo ahí un rato viendo como el japonés le veía enojado. Al momento el japonés, decidió irse de una ves a su cuarto, la chica intento articular una sola palabra, y cuando pudo hablar le dijo….

-Espera eh yo….. quería….um….hablar…..

-¿Que carajo, quieres idiota?

-Hablar contigo.

El chico solo volvió a caminar hacia la dirección de su cuarto, dejando a la chica en esa esquina mientras, que sus ojos de la chica se llevaban de lagrimas pero, antes de llorar decidió o intento contenerlas y luego se fue para investigar, como se puede hablar con un antisocial necesitaba, información sobre el tema aunque ella, aun estaba un poco triste por la acción del chico, decidió no rendirse hasta que el fuera su amigo.

* * *

Bueno este es el primer episodio, yo he notado que esta pareja no es muy famosa, y no entiendo el por que, esta es la verdadera pareja de Kanda y como a mi me gusta la pareja, por eso hice esta historia que va a durar mucho y espero motivar a otros autores, para escribir de esta pareja, bueno me despido mis queridos lectores.

Makie Karin dice adiós .


	2. a donde vas

Capitulo 2

¿A dónde vas?

* * *

Al día siguiente, ella decidió ir temprano a la escuela, podían irse a la escuela, se fue a la biblioteca tenia que ir a buscar un libro muy importante. Cuando llego a ese lugar, se encontró a un chico que leía un gran libro, era el diccionario uno muy grueso, cuando la chica le saludo al muchacho de cabellos de fuego, el cual se sorprendió al escuchar la vos de alguien a esas horas, y por un momento aparto la mirada de su libro, para ver a aquella persona que le saludo.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-pregunto.

-Es que yo quería un libro.

-¿Tu lees libros?-lo dijo sorprendido también estaba feliz.

-Si algo, me ayudas a buscar un libro.

-Claro ¿Cuál?

-Eh bueno, pues algo que me ayude para hablar con un antisocial.

Una pequeña sonrisa apareció en la cara del pelirrojo, ya que sabia que era para cierto chico de cabello negro azulado, muy violento por si acaso, ya que el día anterior le había dicho que el era un antisocial, aparto el gran libro lo puso en otro lado y contesto.

-¿Para Yuu?

-Si, quiero hablarle.

-De verdad, otra persona valiente – y sonrío, después de decir aquella frase que parecía una broma, una gran sonrisa que mostraba sus dientes y luego se paro, empezó a buscar entre los libros de había en los estantes, pero el no encontró un libro del tema ya dicho, sin embargo, encontró un articulo en una revista, se acerco a la chica y le entrego la revista – no encontré un libro pero esto creo que te será de utilidad, ojala que puedas hablar con Yuu

-Voy a poder, ya lo veras –sonrío la chica mostrando sus blancos dientes, pero luego se dio cuenta de algo-¿Por qué estas tan temprano aquí Lavi?

-Eh yo, bueno.. pues…..es que el viejo panda, me dijo que lea libros

-¿Viejo panda?, ¿Quién es ese?

-Un profesor

-¿¡Un profesor es un panda!?

-Sip, un panda jubilado

-Y….. ¿come bambú?

-Supongo, es un panda

-¿De verdad que es un panda?

-Sip.

-¿¡Es un panda que habla!?

-Si.

-Dios quiero conocerlo.

-Hoy nos toca con el lo vas a ver.

-Un panda que enseña, dios.

El pelirrojo rio viendo como la chica, de verdad se lo había creído que un panda daba clases, pero quien se lo puede creer tal cosa, esa chica era muy ingenua pensó el pelirrojo, mientras veía como la chica sonreía, una sonrisa muy grande para ser sinceros, parecía estar muy feliz de poder hablar al japonés, despidiéndose con la mano para ir a leer ese libro, que se trababa de cómo hablar con un ladrón, seria divertido ver como acababa esto.

Cuando entro a su aula, casi nadie había llegado entonces lo aprovecho para leer el articulo, que el pelirrojo le había entregado, al principio decía "como hablar con un antisocial y salir bien" , era perfecto para Kanda o eso pensó la chica, mientras comenzaba a leer pequeño articulo, pensaba que le iba a ser de gran ayuda para poder a hablar con el japonés ya que el según lo que le dijo Lavi era un antisocial. Lo que decía en ese pequeño consejo para hablar con un antisocial era:

"Es mejor actuar como si no le tuvieras miedo, por que si no va a ser peor, le tienes que hablar calmadamente para hacer que se calme, y que no te haga nada hacer parecer que todo esta bien, e intentar hablarle como si fuera tu amigo."

Se quedo impresionada, ella tenia que actuar como si ya fuera su amiga, para poder hablarle relativamente bien, estaba ansiosa por hablarle y decidió que en el descanso le seguiría, para ver donde iba, claro para hablarle y en ese mismo instante toco el timbre, haciendo que el resto de la clase entrara a la aula y ella guardo la revista, que estaba leyendo en su mochila.

Se sorprendieron al ver, que nuevamente la profesora de lenguaje Mirando Lotto volviera a estar en la aula, pero con ella estaba Komui el cual después de saludar a su hermana, saludo a los demás alumnos y les informo…

-Hemos tenidos cambios, y desde ahora Mirando Lotto va a ser la profesora de laboratorio-

-Espero ser mejor maestra-dijo Miranda agachando la cabeza-

Komui se fue de la aula, mientras todos veían como la inexperta Miranda intentaba hacer algo, pero se notaba que ella no sabia hacer nada, después de unos minutos con la profesora Miranda hubo una explosión, que hiso un gran estruendo asustando al director de la escuela, fue corriendo hacia el aula un poco nervioso, pero después de ver que su hermana estaba ilesa quiso ayudar a la inexperta de la profesora.

-Mira Miranda tu error fue, que me mezclaste esto con esto, cuando debería de haber mezclado esto con eso-dijo agarrando los químicos y mezclándolos.

Komui prácticamente se adueño de la clase, Miranda parecía una alumna mas ya que solo veía como Komui mezclaba como los demás alumnos, se quedo ahí casi toda la clase explicando como hacer las formulas, aunque no muy bien pero mejor que Miranda. Después de pasar un buen rato ahí, se escucho un grito que provenía de los labios de un rubio, que era el secretario de Komui era Reever.

-Komui vuelve a trabajar.

-Pero Reever, la profesora Miranda necesita ayuda.

-Déjala en paz y vamos- dijo agarrándole del brazo, sacando a rastras a su jefe- Miranda encárgate de esto.

-Ok.

Miranda agarro nuevamente los químicos, un poco nerviosa estaba temblando y los químicos se movían por el temblor de sus manos, y cuando mezclo los dos químicos hubo una explosión y Miranda cayo inconsciente.

-¿Acaso quieren que Miranda destruya la escuela?- pregunto el pelirrojo, a su amigo el alvino el cual levanto los hombros, como haciendo una señal que no sabia.

Pero antes que el curso haga un tremendo ruido, ya que ningún profesor les controlara, alguien abrió la puerta, era una persona de baja estatura era, también, de la tercera edad, con sus cabellos parados que formaban como un signo de interrogación, con grandes ojeras y unas dos manchas negras que rodeaban sus ojos. El profesor que nadie sabia su nombre, siempre era llamado profesor y algunos los llamaban "bookman", pero nadie sabia cual era su nombre era un misterio de la escuela.

El maestro, fue donde se encontraba la profesora desmayada, agarro una aguja y le coloco en alguna parte, lo cual hiso que Miranda despertara y en ese mismo momento toco el timbre, indicando que cambiarían de profesor. El anciano, saco un libro que se encontraba en una estante de la escuela, era un libro realmente grueso se comparaba al grosor de las paredes, tal ves mas gruesa, la abrió en un lugar y sin avisar con anticipación empezó a dictar, rápido muy rápido casi ningún alumno pudo escribir lo que el dictaba, después de pasar como la mitad de la clase dictando paro en un momento y dijo:

-Examen, ahora saquen una hoja.

Dieron el examen y como era de esperar, todos sacaron un cero, con un excepción un chico que mostraba con mucho orgullo el examen que llevaba en mano, el tenia una gran sonrisa, su examen era perfecto, tenia la nota mas alta, nadie se lo puedo creer sobre todo de las palabras que el pelirrojo decía "pero si era tan fácil", estaban casi seguros que el hiso algún tipo de trampa, aunque no hubiera ninguna prueba que indicara que el hiso trampa, aunque siempre el sacaba ese tipo de notas en esa materia, estaban seguros que el tuvo que hacer algo.

El profesor le llamo un momento al pelirrojo, le hablo por un momento el chico solo asintió con la cabeza, parecía un poco hastiado por las palabras que le decía, luego volvió a su asiento, el profesor se fue y de inmediato toco las campana, era el descanso y el japonés nuevamente se fue de la aula, pero esta ves la chica le siguió quería saber a donde iba.

El muchacho caminaba rápido, la chica le costaba perseguirle y con cada paso que daba, se preguntaba a donde iba Kanda Yuu, empezó a pensar cosas tanto creíbles como totalmente inventadas como, por ejemplo, que el se fuera por un agujero y ella le persiguiera a un lugar muy bello, aunque raro1, pero bueno eso lo saco de un libro, que leyó algunas ves.

Le daba curiosidad y mucha saber a donde iba, cuando el japonés salió de la escuela creyó que el japonés tenia un túnel para escapar o un cadáver, y muchas cosas mas pasaron por la mente de la chica de ojos color miel.

Paro, se paro en un momento la chica quedo boca abierta, al ver en donde paraba el chico era un lugar llenos de flores, había un montón de flores de todo tipo luego volvió a ver al japonés, el cual empezó a cuidar a las plantas, ella se distrajo y soltó una frase que no paso por alto el japonés.

-Yuu cuida plantas- murmullo la chica muy sorprendida

-Tu, ¿que haces aquí?- dijo el muchacho que se había dado cuenta de la presencia de la chica, pero no sonó sorprendido mas bien sonó enojado y lo que le dijo aprecia una amenaza.

La de cabellos rubios, se quedo sorprendida por escuchar la vos tan amarga del japonés, le vio un momento todo estaba en silencio, pasaron unos minutos de silencio, solo se escuchaba como las abejas volaban por tantas flores que habían en ese lugar, el muchacho frunció el ceño el quería una respuesta, mientras que la chica se quedo muda, no es que ella no quería responderle si no que estaba muerta de miedo ,también las palabras no querían salir y en ese momento recordó lo que había leído.

-Te he dicho, ¿¡Que, por que cojones estas aquí!?

-Yo solo- y por fin la vos de la chica se puedo escuchar- quería saber a donde ibas.

-¿¡Por que!?

-Por que tenia curiosidad.

-Tu te has juntado con el conejo idiota, ¿verdad?

-¿Conejo?, ¿Quién es el conejo? O tal ves haya un conejo y panda en esta escuela que hablan.

-Estas idiota.

-No lo estoy, Lavi me dijo que había un panda en la escuela que hablaba.

-No ese conejo idiota, hablaba del profesor de historia.

-¿Lavi es un conejo?, ¿y salta y come zanahoria?

-No lo se.

-Mn…

-Largo de aquí.

-¿¡Por que!?

-¿¡Que quieres aquí!?

-Hablar contigo.

-Yo no quiero hablar contigo.

-¿Por qué no?

-Por que eres insoportable.

-No lo soy.

La chica camino hacia el frente, sin saber que había una maseta delante de ella, haciéndole tropezar y caer sobre la maseta, la cual se rompió en muchos pedazos, el japonés solo le vio a la chica como se caía y pronto un elemento rojo aprecio en la pierna de la chica, ya que un pedazo de la maseta se le había incrustado en la pierna ya que claro ella estaba con falda, y cuando se saco aquel pedazo el rojo apareció, su sangre se salió de su cuerpo.

-¿Estas bien?, ni siquiera me preguntas si estoy bien, era un malhumorado-dijo con sus ojos llorosos

-Tsk yo no tengo la culpa que seas tan torpe.

-Yo torpe, quien a dejado esa maseta en el suelo.

-Quien no ve por donde camina.

Discutieron un rato, sobre el culpable de la caída, hasta que el timbre toco y la chica se paro del suelo, se sorprendió al escuchar el ruido de la campana se dio la vuelta para ver al muchacho, el cual estaba viendo a otro lado.

-Oye vas a venir.

-Tsk.

El muchacho de ojos de hielo, se adelanto a la chica y volvió a caminar rápido. la chica intento seguirle el paso, pero le estaba doliendo la pierna, ella tal ves hubiera llorado lo mas probable era lo que hubiera echo, si no hubiera estado con el japonés aunque tenia ojos llorosos que estaban apunto de llorar, decidió no hacerlo por que no quería parecer, una llorona en frete de el y siguió caminado hasta llegar a la aula, que cuando se sentó tres chicos se acercaron.

-Alma ¿Qué paso? ,¿Estas bien?-pregunto la chica de ojos violetas viendo su herida que aun sangraba.

-Si, estoy bien.

-¿Yuu no te lo habrá echo verdad?-dijo el pelirrojo

-Eh pues- para ella si fue culpa de Kanda, por dejar una maseta tirada, así que no sabia que responder y se quedo callada unos minutos.

-Bakanda tu le has hecho eso verdad, eres un miserable- dijo el alvino viendo al pelinegro.

-Yo no le hice nada, Moyashi.

-Es Allen retardado.

-Como si me importara tu nombre Moyashi.

-Allen ya basta, sabes que Kanda no haría tal cosa-intento calmar al alvino para que dejara de acusar al japonés.

-¿Yuu te lo hiso?- pregunto el pelirrojo.

-Bueno, yo me caí.

-¿ Y averiguaste a donde va Yuu?-pregunto, por que antes la chica le había pregunto donde iba el japonés, y el pelirrojo para ver si la chica era tan valiente como el creía, le dijo que no sabia y que seria mejor que ella fuera a ver por si misma, a donde iba.

-Bueno si.

-Y a donde va.

-Pues…

No sabia si al japonés, le gustara que todo el mundo supiera que el cuidaba plantas, ya que el siempre se iba solo, así que dirigió su mirada hacia el japonés el cual dirigía miradas amenazantes y provocativas, hacia el alvino el cual hacia lo mismo, luego vio a la Lavi el cual esperaba una respuesta.

-No hace nada, solo se queda en el pasillo.

Mentía, sabia que mentía, era mas que obvio o por lo menos para el lo era, ya que había aprendido mucho, de las clases "extras" que le daba el profesor de historia, pero eso no era de conocimiento publico, pero decidió seguirle el juego ya que el sabia a donde iba.

-Oh de verdad, que estupidez ahí se había ido, no puedo creerlo.

-Si verdad.

-Oye ¿no te vas a curar tu herida?

-Eh… pues si, luego.

-Ya-suspiro y se fue hacia un rincón de la aula, en donde saco una botiquín de primeros auxilios, de ahí saco agua oxigenada y una curita- ven acércate, te voy a curar.

-Y-ya.

-Tienes que tener cuidado, ya te dije que esta escuela no es normal- dijo mientras desinfectaba la herida.

-Ay…ya lo se, es que…

-Ten cuidado, una chica tan bonita como tu, no debe tener cicatriz.

-Eh…. Ya voy a tener cuidado- no se dio cuenta, que el pelirrojo le estaba coqueteando.

Y de pronto la voz del maestro de mechas rojas, se escucho en la aula haciendo que todos se fueran a sentar, ni siquiera los saludo y solo se paro en frente de la clase, vio a todos con cierto asco.

-Como sabrán a había cambios, y ahora yo soy quien les va a enseñar matemáticas.

Y luego de dichas palabras, se sentó en la silla que era para los maestros y puso sus pies encima de la mesa, mientras que los chicos sacaban sus cuadernos para escribir el tema que seguramente les diría.

Ya escriban, si una deuda es de 1.000 euros y ustedes asquerosos, trabajan por una semana y solo consiguen 123 euros cuanto tiempo tendrían que trabajar, para acabar la deuda.

-Por que son deudas-pregunto un estudiante.

-Por que si, ahora contesten la pregunta.

Todos empezaron a calcular, aunque el pelirrojo ya había respondido la pregunta, en el mismo instante que le pidió que le dijeran la respuesta. Mientras que la chica veía al japonés y sonrío pudo hablarle, aunque no en buenos términos, pero adivinaba que nunca seria una conversación muy bonita con el, ella puedo hablarle ahora era de ser su amiga algo, mas difícil pero lo iba a lograr.

* * *

1- Cuando alma dice, que Kanda tal ves se fuera a un agujero y ella le iba a seguir a un lugar, bello y raro, se refería a Alicia en el país de las maravillas, lo cual significa que ella seria Alicia y Kanda el conejo.

Listo el segundo capitulo, bueno ahora por lo menos hablan ¿no? Bueno esto va a ser lento Kanda no es un personaje que hable mucho, que se diga verdad.

Bueno espero que les guste la historia y la trama, que va a ser larga no mas, ya que Kanda es… Kanda es alguien difícil de hablar, bueno me dejan un reviews para ver si les gusto, me despido mis queridos lectores.

Makie Karin dice adiós.

**Respuesta a un Reviews: **Primero te agradezco por haber puesto un reviews, y si me encantaría estar en ese grupo de esta serie, pero me dices que tengo que hacer, que yo no tengo ni idea, entonces me dices que tengo que hacer, bueno que bien que te haya gustado la historia y me despido de ti Kona kona lee


	3. oportunidad

Capitulo 3

Oportunidad

* * *

-Ya le dije profe, que esa no era mi nota- volvió a decir el pelirrojo.

El profesor se quedo confundido, aquel profesor alto, que algunas veces parecía malo, otra un ingenuo, el que el pelirrojo lo nombro como el profesor vampiro, ese mismo vio al pelirrojo con confusión, el estaba seguro que no había confundido ninguna nota, hasta recuerda que el pelirrojo vio su examen con desilusión.

-Pero yo te di tu examen.

-Si lo hiso, pero esa no era mi nota.

-¿De verdad? –concluyo el profesor.

-Si, verdad yo tengo una testigo.

-¿Quien?

-Yo profe, yo vi la nota de Lavi y usted también cometió un error con mi nota- apareció una chica, de cabellos negros, era mucho mas joven que el pelirrojo, y con una paraguas en mano.

-Pero Road, yo tengo tu examen aquí.

-Ese no es mi examen.

-Si profe, su nota era otra y yo lo se, por que tengo memoria fotográfica.

El profesor vio a los dos chicos, y puede que el haya cometido ese error, entonces si estaba por asumir la culpa de la nota de los dos, claro que el era muy ingenuo por eso Lavi y Road solo rieron al ver al profesor callado .

-Sabe profe de mi también-de la nada apareció un muchacho en medio de los dos chicos, poniendo sus manos en los hombros de los dos, con una sonrisa en la cara y vestía con una blusa blanca y de tanto uso estaba rota en algunas partes y su pantalón no estaba mejor.

-No, de ti no- dijo el pelirrojo que tenia una mueca de disgusto en la cara, botando la mano del chico que la puso en su hombro- el solo le quiere engañarlo profe.

-Sabes no me ayudas parche-kun- susurro al pelirrojo,

-Esa era la idea vagabundo-elegante -parecía enojado, bueno lo estaba, por que no le gustaba que le dijeran "parche-kun", y como el le llamo así el decidió, decirle su apodo dado por el, ya que algunas veces el vestía como un vagabundo, y otras veces con un traje muy elegante.

-Profe mira la cuestión es que Lavi y Ticky no se llevan bien, por eso Lavi niega que usted cambio la nota de su examen, pero de cualquier forma va a aceptar que usted cometió el error-dijo la pelinegra con una sonrisa intentando convencer al profe, y así ayudando a su "hermano" Ticky.

-Bueno si, es toda mi culpa-cayo en la trampa del pelirrojo y la pelinegra y de colado el pelinegro.

Los chicos se fueron a sentar, con una sonrisa excepto Lavi que se enojo que Ticky haya salido ganando, cruzo los brazos enojado, luego vio a Ticky el cual hablaba con su compañera la cual le ayudo a convencer al profesor el seguía con una sonrisa , siguió viéndolo enojado, luego vio a otra parte a sus otros compañeros y su enojo se fue, sonrío como si nada hubiera pasado, tenia que hacerlo ya que no deberían saber la razón por la que no le agrada Ticky, además esto venia de practica para llegar a fingir sonrisas mejores en el futuro.

Y cuando toco el timbre, todos se pararon para ir a educación fisca, esa materia tan horrible, no es que a ellos no les guste hacer ejercicio, si no que era el profesor el cual era un loco (pero en esa escuela nadie estaba cuerdo) les perseguía, cuando ellos corrían y cuando parabas por un instante, el profesor que se encontraba detrás de ti, te gritaba o te empujaba o usaba su arma, así que no podías parar, eso era hasta que ya no podías mas y te quedabas botado en el suelo sin aliento, luego venia los quemados de la escuela, la clase se dividían en dos (mayormente era de los "Noah" vs el resto de la clase)

-Me encanta esto de botar pelotas, a sus caras- rio malévolamente Ticky, mientras botaba a todo el mundo, haciendo que muchos acaben en el suelo con la marca de la pelota impregnada en el rostro.

Solo quedaban dos en cada lado, en el lado izquierdo quedaba Ticky el cual seguía sonriendo como un psicópata, con una balón en su mano, pero no era comparada a la sonrisa de Skim Boric la cual parecía que te iba a matarte de una pelotazo. En el otro lado quedaban el chico de fría mirada, que era el temor de varios con una pelota en la mano, viendo a los otros dos chicos que eran sus oponentes, y su compañero todo lo contrario el que siempre reía, el gracioso de la clase, el que estafaba a algunos maestros, sip, el pelirrojo el cual por suerte llego a estar entres los finalistas, ya que casi nunca llegaba a estar hasta esta etapa del juego, si a esto le podemos llamar juego, por favor Ticky y Skim casi mandan a todos a la enfermería, eso no es juego, eso es una guerra.

Lavi agarro la pelota y en un movimiento rápido, boto la pelota al mismo tiempo que lo hiso Ticky, Lavi como era ágil pudo esquivar la pelota, no se puede decir lo mismo de Ticky, el cual recibió un pelotazo en la cara. Lavi sonrío por que, uno pudo ganar a Ticky que lo llamaban como "el invencible" y dos por que a Lavi no le caía Ticky. Mientras celebraba, una pelota le hiso volar de su lugar, Skim Boric le había botado una pelota con tanta fuerza, que hiso que el pelirrojo acabara en la pared de la cancha y su compañero Kanda sonrío al ver como el pelirrojo era vencido.

Solo quedaban dos, Skim Boric y Kanda Yuu, se vieron por una par de segundos, mientras los chicos que estaban tirados en el piso (por Ticky y Skim) vieron con mucha atención, querían ver y por fin alguien podría ganar a los "Noah", o si Kanda estaría tan enojado como para botarle una pelota a su oponente, aunque este ya haya perdido, se paro uno de los chico y grito para apoyar al muchacho de mechas azabaches.

-Vamos Yuu véngame.

-Cállate conejo de mierda, que me desconcentras- gruño el japonés.

-Solo intento alentarte-hiso un puchero el muchacho con un parche.

-Que te calles, maldito idiota.

-Oye tu –dijo el muchacho que esperaba con la pelota en mano- vamos a comenzar si o no.

-Tsk –se enojo el japonés.

Se volvieron a ver y comenzaron con la batalla de pelotas, Kanda boto la pelota hacia Skim el cual pudo esquivarla, por poco después boto la pelota que llevaba en mano, Kanda es rápido así que es fácil decir que lo esquivo sin mucho esfuerzo. Continuo así la batalla de pelotas hasta que Skim recibió una pelota, Kanda sonrío de una lado, pero no era una sonrisa bonita, si no que era una sonrisa arrogante, victoriosa y se dio la vuelta, pensando que ya había acabo, se sorprendió sintió una pelota que le llego en la espalda, se dio la vuelta enojado y vio que el muchacho que supuestamente había ganado, se levanto del piso y agarro de nuevo una pelota.

Kanda no acepto, que ese idiota le haya botado una pelota en la espalda, y como el no quería acabar con la pelea, el volvió a agarrar la pelota aunque estaba cansado, el no lo dejaría así, si, el tarado quiere volver a perder es su problema. Pero en ese momento toco el timbre, indicando que se acabo la clase, pero los dos chicos no parecían querer parar con la pelea, hasta que Skim Boric fue llevado a penas por sus "hermanos", y como el ya no estaba, Kanda se fue del lugar, al lugar que siempre iba cuando era la hora del descanso.

Cuando llego a ese lugar, lleno de flores, las cuales el cuido, por que le gustaba la jardinería era una de las pocas cosas que le gustaba al japonés, se encontró con la chica de rubios cabellos, regando las plantas y hablándolas, parecía una loca hablándoles a las flores sobre mayonesa, de que la mayonesa hacia que todas las cosas sepan mejor, excepto los jugos por que ella ya había probado mejorarlos con la mayonesa, y no salió algo rico. El japonés se enojo al ver a la chica en ese lugar, que supuestamente era secreto y que nadie mas que el, podía ir apretó lo puños y se acerco a la chica.

-Hey tu,¿¡ Por que demonios estas aquí!?

-Yuu-se sorprendió al escuchar su vos, pero luego de verle bien sonrío - sabia que vendrías.

-Responde mi pregunta, maldita idiota.

-Bueno ya, mira Yuu es que quiero ser tu amiga.

-Pues yo no quiero, largo de este lugar.

-No seas así, Yuu vamos no hay nada de malo.

-Deja de llamarme por mi nombre de pila

-¿Por qué?-inocente como siempre, su voz siempre sonaba inocente.

-Acaso no valoras tu vida

-La valoro pero no entiendo por que tanto lio con tu nombre

-Largo de aquí maldita seas

-Yo no me voy a ninguna parte

-¿Por que tanto afán de quedarte aquí?

-Ya te lo dije quiero ser tu amiga-el japonés frunció el ceño y viendo como estaban las cosas decidió cambiar de tema- y…¿Por qué siempre vienes aquí?

-Por que si –y si, su voz era cortante.

-¿Por que no me respondes bien?

-Por que no me da la gana.

-Si sigues así, nunca voy a poder ser tu amiga.

-Seria mejor así.

La chica inflo sus mejillas, como asiento un berrinche infantil, el japonés solo le vio y señalo con la mano la salida, del hermoso jardín con plantas, pero la chica negó con la cabeza el chico frunció el ceño aun mas de lo que estaba, al ver que ella no se iría.

-¿Por que quieres estar solo?

-Por que las personas son estúpidas.

-Yo no lo soy.

-Si lo eres, una gran idiota.

-¿Por qué?

-Por que, te acercaste a mi.

-Y…?

-Eso es ser idiota y una muy grande.

Se quedo callado por un tiempo, sabia que esto no iba bien y si bien ella no esperaba una conversación muy bonita con el japonés –por que estaba mas que segura que eso nunca sucedería- tendría que haber algo mas amistoso y dejar los insultos un poco y claro que el japonés le dejara de decir cada 5 segundos –o bueno así lo veía ella- que se fuera del lugar ¿Cómo rayos iba a lograr que el fuera su amigo de esa forma? Entonces decidió intentar hablarme hacer que el le diera una oportunidad aunque sea una oportunidad.

-Quiero ser tu amiga- se acerco un poco a el y con una vos que se perdía, así no se podía escuchar siguió hablando- dame una oportunidad de ser tu amiga y veras que no soy una idiota.

-No, tu eres y serás para siempre una idiota.

Vio hacia bajo y esta ves las lagrimas salieron, no pudo evitarlo, había fracasado ya paso mas de una semana desde que se dio la idea de hablarle, y hasta ahora no hubo ningún resultado, solo ver gruñir al japonés y seguir con sus dudas, estaba frustrada y por eso lloro.

El japonés le vio raro, sorprendido en realidad, ¿acaso el había echo llorar a alguien? era la primer ves que pasaba que alguien lloraba, sin que el diera un golpe, también era la primera ves que veía a una chica llorar, y en cierto sentido se sintió culpable, aunque el no entendía la razón de la culpa y dirigió su mirada hacia la chica que seguía llorando.

-Ya te doy una oportunidad -murmullo el japonés- ahora cállate que me irritas-volvió a su tono normal.

La chica le vio sorprendida, al escuchar lo que el muchacho, había dicho algo, y de inmediato seco sus lagrimas y sonrío intentando dejar de llorar aunque parecía que el intento era vano las lagrimas que salían de la chica ya no era de tristeza si no que de felicidad por que el le había dado una oportunidad para que sea su amiga.

-Y ¿por que siempre vienes aquí?-dijo cuando por fin pudo calmar las lagrimas

-Por que, me gusta cuidar plantas-su tono no cambiaba, cortante y frio siempre igual.

-¿Por qué?

-Por que no hablan

Y no hablaron mas, el silencio vino y en todo ese rato siguió ahí, parecía que nunca se iría, la chica solo sonreía, mientras que el japonés le veía esperando que ella emitiera algún sonido, era obvio que el no iba a hablar y cuando la chica se paro – ya que estaban sentados en el pasto, para charlar un poco- y se estaba alejando del lugar, el japonés se sorprendió de verdad que lo hiso, y pensó que se rindió de hablarle, aunque sabia que eso no era posible.

-Recordé que le tengo que decir a Lavi, que no hay ningún panda en la escuela, nos vemos mañana en el descanso aquí ¿vale?

-Tsk como sea- la chica no pudo escucharle, por que se fue de inmediato dejando al japonés solo, así le gustaba.

Mientras veía, como se iba la chica el azabache solo frunció el ceño había otra idiota, aun mas que los otros, por lo menos el pelirrojo idiota nunca le siguió hasta ese lugar, a lo que sabia, apretó los puños por haber accedido a darle una oportunidad, esa maldita chica tuvo que llorar en ese momento, el no entendía por que se sintió culpable, al ver a la chica llorar por que había visto llorar a chicos por los tremendos golpes que les daba, ahora que lo piensa nunca vio a una chica llorar, tal ves ese era el motivo, pero aun no lo comprendía del todo, por eso estaba molesto.

La chica se fue de aquel lugar, con una gran sonrisa por fin había podido acercarse mas al japonés, siguiendo con la sonrisa, la chica se fue a la aula en donde se encontró con sus tres amigos, su sonrisa se amplio y saludo a los tres chicos, los cuales no se dieron que les había saludado y siguieron hablando.

-Lavi eso es descortés-riño Lenalee

-Pero Lenalee, me vas a decir que eso es normal.

La chica de cabellos negros con toces violeta, se callo bueno a que si tenia razón, pero le parecía algo malo que le dijera en la cara, a aquella persona que era anormal y le siguió regañando al muchacho de mechas color fuego.

-Igualmente Lavi, como pudiste decirle eso

-¿De que hablan?-pregunto la chica de ojos miel.

-Alma- se sorprendió al verla-es que Lavi, le a dicho a una chica que es anormal –respondió la pregunta el alvino

-¿Por que?

-Es que ella toma agua como los gatos-hablo en pelirrojo

-Eh?-seguía confundida por lo que hablaban

-Bueno, ya te explico-siguió el pelirrojo- bueno veras, ves a la chica de ahí- señalo a una chica de cabello negro, con una cola baja, que le veía con cierto odio, con sus ojos rojos y los demás chicos que estaban ahí, le vieron al pelirrojo de igual forma, aunque no con ojos rojos - se llama Lulu Bell, a mi me pareció muy bonita y quise invitarle a una cita, pero ella estaba tomando agua, por que se canso en educación física, bueno la cuestión es que cuando me acerque, ella estaba tomando el agua como los gatos, o sea con la lengua y de verdad se me salía la frase de "eres rara", y al parecer ella se puso sensible, lloro, también se enojo conmigo y fue a decirles a "sus hermano" recuerdas que te dije, que ellos se creían como una familia, pues creo que me quieres hacer algo malo a mi, así que ¿me ayudas?

-Em…um…ya -el pelirrojo hablo tan rápido, que lo único que pudo captar, fue la pedida de ayuda y como era su amiga, le ayudaría sea lo que fuera.

-¡Que bien! –celebro el pelirrojo- tal ves salga vivo.

-Deberías disculparte con la chica-riño Lenalee.

-Intente arreglarlo en ese mismo momento, pero no salió bien.

-¿Que vas a hacer ahora?-pregunto el albino.

-Bueno Allen, esa es una buena pregunta lo que voy a hacer es…pues decirle que no fue mi intención, decirle eso, pero para aquello necesito su ayuda, a puesto que si me acerco a ella, los otros me van a agarrar y yo no voy a salir bien.

-Si, por eso yo te voy a ayudar Lavi-apareció Road de la nada detrás del pelirrojo.

-Sip, por bueno suerte ella es mi amiga.

Pero el pelirrojo, sabia que necesitaba mas ayuda, los "Noah" no soy tan débiles, además era un cantidad nomas grande, y aunque Road le ayudara, ella solo intentaría decirle a Lavi si planeaban matarle o no, luego no ayudaría mas es que según ella la familia era lo primero, así que no intentaría luchar contra su amada familia. Lavi tenia que tener mas refuerzo, el albino le podría ayudar, mas u menos, ya que Cross Marian le agarra cuando el muchacho tenia que ir a ayudarle, ya había pasado eso mas de una ves, no sabia casi nada de la nueva, no sabia si se podía defender o no. Y de Lenalee si le pasaba algo –aunque un rasguño- Komui mataría a alguien de la clase, esa era una ventaja, ya que el podía convencer a Komui, que Ticky lo haya echo, pero necesitaba a alguien mas, uno que si se puede defender, uno que odiara a los Noah. Es por eso, que cuando el muchacho de mechas negras, apareció en el curso Lavi fue directo donde el.

-Yuu quiero que me ayudes.

-Yo no pienso, ayudarte en nada así que fuera de mi vista, maldito conejo.

-¿Por que no?

-Por que no.

-Se que los "Noah" no te agradan.

-No me agrada nadie.

-Pero ellos, mucho menos ¿verdad?

-Tsk-bueno a que si no me agradaban ninguno de ellos.

-Lo tomare como un si, pero bueno Yuu como te decía, quiero que me ayudes para que no me maten.

-Seria mejor para mi, que te maten. conejo idiota.

-No seas así Yuu, vamos ayúdame.

De pronto, la nueva profesora de lenguaje, abrió la puerta y grita a los alumnos (hombres) que se sentaran, mientras que a las alumnas les pidió amablemente que tomaran asiento, la profesora de cabello rubio, con una quemadura en el rostro que cubría casi toda la cara, con su mascota un mono o algo así, que se llamaba Lau.

Los chico de inmediato se fueron a sentar, y las chicas se sentaron calmadamente, la profesora vio a todos loa alumnos y ordeno que sacaron sus cuadernos para que siguieran con el tema anteriormente llevado luego de dictar un rato empezó a explicar sobre el tema en el pizarrón y con una tiza en la mano empezó a escribir y explicar. Pero en la clase no todos tomaban atención ya que Ticky y Debito hablaban sobre el tema de hacer algo al pelirrojo por haber echo llorar a su "hermana", y en ese momento la profesora se dio cuenta de cuchicheo, se dio la vuelta viendo a los alumnos.

-¿¡Quien esa hablando!?-hablo un poco mas y gritando, y con su voz escrita que daba un poco de miedo señalo al muchacho de cabello fuego- tu has hablado ¿verdad?

-No profe yo estaba callado-intento aclarar el pelirrojo.

-No mienta, yo le vi hablando.

-Pero profe Lavi estaba callado-hablo Lenalee

-Si profe-apoyo la rubia de ojos miel

-Ustedes dos cállense o si no les repruebo

-Hágalo si quiere-dijo la de cabellos negros con toques violeta

-Lenalee yo le puedo decir esto a tu hermano y con el resultado que te quedes nuevamente en tu cuarto sin salir por un año-la chica se callo

-Pero profe Lavi no estaba hablando-dijo el albino

-Voy a hablar con Cross para que te de mas deudas-el muchacho agacho la cabeza y un aura negra apareció en el.

-Esto es injusto-mascullo el pelirrojo

-¿Me esta respondiendo?-volvió a ver al pelirrojo

-No

-Vaya a la oficina del director

-Pero yo…

-Fuera de la aula-ordeno la maestra

Japonés le gustaba esa clase, y no era por que le gustaba lenguaje, no, si no que era que le encantaba ver como la profesora le tenia bronca al pelirrojo, aunque este se quedaba callado –una de las cosas mas extrañas, ya que el pelirrojo siempre hablaba- no, se sabia la razón por que el odio hacia el muchacho, pero había un rumor que decía que Claut odiaba a Cross Marian y como Lavi se parecía a el –demasiado casi se puede decir, que es su hijo- también lo odiaba, por que le recordaba a el.

El pelirrojo alistaba su mochila, para salir de la clase por culpa de Ticky y ,si, esa era una de las razones por la que no le agradaba ese chico, el pelirrojo también tenia la mala suerte, de parecerse a un profesor, Lavi tenia entendido una cosa, sobre todo en un clase, tenia que comportarse lo mejor posible, para que la profe no le hiciera nada, cosa que no resulto en ese momento. Cuando ya guardo todo, antes que el chico pueda salir de la clase, Komui apareció en la puerta y detrás de el estaba Reever, el cual gritaba a Komui que regresara a su trabajo, el director dijo muy emocionado:

-Comienza la búsqueda.

* * *

Ya se, ya se que mostrar a los distintos profesores no tiene nada que ver con la pareja de esta historia, si, lo se, pero es para dar mas comedia a la trama-además que me encanto la idea de cada profesor- pero no desesperen, desde aquí ya no van a aparecer los profesores –no mucho al menos- y me voy a concentrar mas en la relación de Kanda y Alma, aunque van a seguir apareciendo sus compañeros de clase. Bueno no se que mas decirles entonces me despido.

Makie Karin dice adiós.


	4. búsqueda

_Capitulo 4 _

**Búsqueda.**

* * *

Miras confundidas, tenían los de la aula, por las palabras anteriormente pronunciadas por el director. El pelirrojo que le ordenaron ir donde el director, por una cosa que el no hiso, puso su mochila en el suelo y el se sentó en su silla, con una sonrisa, estaba contento de no tener que ir donde Komui, el cual solo le hablaría de su hermana, por un buen rato mientras que a el le daría mucho sueño, escuchar por tanto tiempo lo mismo. La maestra al darse cuenta que el muchacho parchado se había sentado, se enojo le estaba por decir a Komui que ese muchacho se había portado mal, pero Komui volvió a hablar.

-Miren alumnos, ahora vamos a hacer una actividad de todo el colegio, es como un juego que se trata de-puso su mano en su bolsillo y saco una pelota no muy grande, de color verde- buscar estas pelotas, que yo les llamo "inocencia", si encuentran una de estas recibirán un premio-giro la pelota hasta, ver la parte inferior, en donde se encontraba una papel doblado, sujetado a la pelota por cinta adhesiva- en esta nota que hay en cada pelota, les dice donde encontrar el premio, claramente esto no seria divertido, si no hubiera trampas, hay algunas pelotas que explotan o otras que no hay premio y…etc.

-¿Cuáles son los premio?-preguntaron en el curso.

-Hay de todo tipo de cosas como, por ejemplo, armas, ropa, dulces y mucho mas

Mientras que Skim, babeaba por la emoción de encontrar dulces, los demás estudiantes estuvieron emocionados por la actividad que había dicho el director, hasta el japonés estaba emocionado, pero por dos razones, una es ver como a algún idiota le explotaba la pelota en la cara, y dos era encontrar una arma para que así pudiera eliminar, a unos de sus alelados compañeros y sonrío malévolamente hacia su idea.

-Y por la actividad, que se llevara acabo mañana, se van a suspender las clases-dijo abriendo la puerta de la aula- hasta mañana.

Y como era de esperar, todos salieron lo mas rápido posible de la aula, mientras que hablan sobre el día siguiente, muy emocionados por las cosas que podían encontrar. Claut se quedo sin palabras, ya que todo esto había pasado tan rápido que apenas podía asimilarlo del todo, cuando vio que todos sus alumnos se habían ido, se enojo al final y al cabo no pudo castigar al pelirrojo, y se fue del aula con sus brazos cruzados y en ese momento apareció Cross, el cual le pidió una cita, recibiendo como respuesta un buen puñete en la cara, y a un mono que lo atacara, a Claut no le caía Cross una pista, era desesperante tal ves por eso odiaba a Lavi, no, no es un tal ves, eso era seguro.

Ya en el orfanato, el pelirrojo reunió a sus amigos para discutir de que lo iban a hacer mañana, ya que todo el curso estaba entusiasmado con la idea de encontrar quien sabe que, y que los Noah seguían tras el decidió que necesitaba ayuda para todo aquello.

-Bueno miren chicos, mañana va a ser esa actividad y los 4 queremos las pelotas ¿verdad?

-Si-respondieron los tres

-Bien-dijo alegre- entonces que tal vi buscamos la pelotas y los premio los cinco

-¿cinco?-pregunto el albino

-Sip, cinco, Yo, tu Allen, Lenalee, Alma y Yuu.

-Pero Bakanda no va a querer venir

-Si, Lavi hay que reconocer que a Kanda le gusta estar solo-comento la chica de ojos violeta

-Si es un malhumorado-concluyo Alma.

-Van a ver que va a venir Yuu, tengo mis métodos.

-¿Cuáles son?-interrogo la chica de ojos miel.

-Ya los veras.

-Mn…si tu puedes convencer a Yuu, me enseñas como hacerlo

-Claro, pero primero quisiera ver haber como esta, tu capacidad de convencer a las personas y de esa forma, yo te podre aconsejar mejor.

-¿Cómo?-no entendí las palabras que su amigo había dicho.

-Tu inténtalo primero y luego yo ok.

-Ya.

Y fue a buscar al muchacho de cabello negro azulado, detrás de la chica estaba sus tres amigos que al igual que ella buscaban al muchacho. Y cuando lo encontraron, en el patio del orfanato meditando, la chica se acerco a el para pedirle o convencerle, de que les ayude en la búsqueda de las pelotas.

-Yuu-levanto la mano saludando al muchacho.

-¿Qué quieres?-le respondió, sin abrir los ojos y era mas que obvio quien era, que otra chica le decía por su nombre de pila, nadie era tan idiota.

-Quiero preguntarte algo.

-¿Qué?- y sus orbes azules, casi oscuros, se posaron en la chica.

-Bueno…pues…quería saber…. Si tu…querías –estaba nerviosa, ya que después de todo, estaba hablando con un chico muy violento, además que no sabia como iba a reaccionar el muchacho, hacia la pregunta.

Estaba por fruncir el ceño, el muchacho de cabellos negros, no entendía por que tardaba tanto, en preguntarle algo, además que sus palabras eran entre cortadas, parecía que le iba a pedirle una cita o algo por el estilo…espera ¿Acaso era eso? El japonés llego a esa conclusión y cuando la chica seguía hablando, muy nerviosamente el interrumpió muy cortante y frio, fue su reacción inmediata, mientras que los otros se fueron entre los arbustos, para que el japonés no se de cuenta de su presencia.

-No.

-Pero aun no te he dicho la pregunta-exclamo la chica.

-Lo que sea, que ibas a decir me niego.

-Eres un malhumorado-dijo la chica, que había decidido irse del lugar hacia donde se encontraba sus amigos, ocultos para que Kanda no les viera- ni siquiera me dejo preguntarle-su vos estaba un poco triste, aunque también se notaba que estaba molesta por la reacción, de muchacho de ojos azules.

-Bueno ahora, vas a ver como me va a mi-hablo el pelirrojo que sonaba muy confiado y cuando se acerco donde se encontraba el muchacho, sonrío- Yuu- le saludo con la mano y su sonrisa se amplio.

-Otro idiota-concluyo al ver al pelirrojo, que se acercaba hacia el.

-Hay vamos Yuu, tu sabes que yo no soy idiota.

-Si lo eres.

-Bueno, como sea, no vine para volver a discutir de mi inteligencia, nuevamente contigo.

-¿Que quieres imbécil?

-Bueno Yuu, sabes que va a ver mañana ¿verdad?

-Si, esa estupidez que Komui organizo.

-Exacto, que tal si tu nos ayudas a buscar las pelotas.

-No.

-Yo se Yuu, que a ti te intereso la actividad, además que conociéndote te gusto la idea de tener un arma en mano, además que si vas con nosotros tal ves podrás ver como a Allen le explota un pelota en la cara, por que sabes Allen no es muy afortunado que se diga, entonces que me dices vienes o no.

-Tsk -esa fue la respuesta.

-¡Que bien!- celebro el parchado- entonces mañana, nos encontramos -y luego de decir dichas palabras, se fue donde se encontraban los demás chicos, que les esperaban, el estaba con una sonrisa triunfante.

-¿Cómo lo hiciste?-pregunto la chica, que anteriormente intento convencer a Kanda y había fallado.

-Bueno mira, ahora te voy a enseñar, recuerdas aquella revista que te di.

-Si-asintió con la cabeza.

-Si mi memoria no me falla, decía que no tendrías que mostrar que le tienes miedo hablarle calmadamente, y hablarle como fuera tu amigo ¿verdad?

-Sip, eso dije -dijo viendo aquel articulo, que llevaba con ella siempre.

-Tienes que actuar siempre así, y para convencerlo, solo le debes decir lo que el podría ganar, y claro que tendría que ser una cosa que le gustara como, por ejemplo, si le dices que Allen puede salir mal, el aceptara, o si le dices donde hay buena soba, el aceptara, solo es eso.

-Ah –estaba muy interesado por los consejos del pelirrojo.

-¡Lavi! -se escucho un grito que provenía de los labios de Road.

-¿Que pasa Road?- se preocupo el pelirrojo.

-Te cuento, que hablado con mis hermanos y ya empezaron a planear como matarte, Ticky a dicho que quiere ver órganos –Lavi abrió los ojos muy sorprendido, también horrorizado por lo que le habían dicho- Skim…bueno el no dijo nada por que seguía emocionado por encontrar dulces, Debito y Jasdero dicen que quieres que se les hagas las tareas, por todo un año según ellos es un buen castigo y bueno, la cuestión es que lo están planeando- hablaba mientras recuperaba el aliento, después de haber corrido para avisarle a su amigo, sobre los planes que estaban haciendo para su funeral.

-Bueno gracias, Road por decirme- estaba asustado, por lo que su amiga le dijo sobre lo que Ticky quería ver.

-No hay problema –sonrío y se acerco donde el pelirrojo, y en su oído murmullo- no te olvides, de la cita que me prometiste con Allen.

-Si, si, pero te digo que será a base de engaños ya- murmullo el pelirrojo a la pelinegra

-No hay problema, mientras tenga una cita con el-siguió murmullando.

-Ojala no acabe como Daisya-suspiro el pelirrojo, muy preocupado por su salud.

-¿Qué paso con el?- pregunto la nueva del curso.

-A si, tu no lo conociste ¿verdad? –dijo el albino.

-No, ¿Qué le paso?

-El molesto a Ticky-dijo la pelinegra

-Dando le un pelotazo con la pelota de fútbol, y se Ticky se enojo mucho –continuo el Lavi.

-Tanto así, que Ticky empezó a amenazar de muerte a Daisya- siguió el albino.

-Y después de una semana, Daisya desapareció-finalizo Lenalee.

Luego de decirle que había pasado, con el pobre estudiante que nunca mas alguien lo vio, Road decidió irse del lugar, y Lavi después de decirles que mañana seria algo peligroso, por las palabra de Ticky, también se fue todos se dispersaron, por que ya se había echo de noche, mañana seria algo muy especial, y mientras la chica de ojos color miel iba a su habitación, pensaba que podía encontrar mañana, o si podría encontrar algo.

Se metió en su cama, estaba cansada, además que estaba muy emocionada por lo de mañana, no podía esperar para ver que podía encontrar, y cuando se durmió, soñó una cosa rara, que aquel chico que quería conocer, era un monstro que alejaba a todos los que se acercaban a el, y una chica tuvo curiosidad, de saber como era, fue le hablo, y demás aunque a duras penas pudo salvar a ese muchacho que vivía en una maldición2 , aunque eso era de un cuento que leyó en ese entonces. Y cuando despertó, al día siguiente tuvo una gran sonrisa en la cara por aquel sueño.

Cuando llego al lugar, acordado por el pelirrojo, se encontró con el de cabellos como la nieve, la chica de ojos amables y casi maternales, el chico de mechas de fuego, y el de ojos de hielo, y cuando los vio, una sonrisa apareció, no solo estaba emocionada por aquel día, si no que vio que ella tenia 4 amigos, era mucho mas de lo que esperaba tener, en un principio, saludo a los cuatro chicos con la mano y casi todos le devolvieron el saludo, excepto el azabache que solo hiso sonar un monosílabo.

-Ya que estamos todos, vamos a buscar-dijo el pelirrojo muy contento- pero ahora tenemos que tener un plan, primero vamos a buscar en la oficina del director, luego en la cafetería y luego….-vio que Kanda se estaba yendo de l lugar-Yuu- exclamo el muchacho- ¿a donde vas? estaba hablando sabes.

-Y…tu no me mandas maldito idiota-secamente respondió secamente.

-Bueno-dijo molesto- vamos de una ves, a buscar por donde sea.

Y entraron a la escuela, para ir a buscar las pelotas de color verde, buscaron y buscaron era una tarea muy agobiante, no sabían donde podían estar las pelotas y como no era muy grandes, era muy sencillo ponerlas en lugares pequeños, solo tenían todo el día para buscar y ganar los premios, si no encontraban al día siguiente, ya no habría nada o por lo menos eso dijo Komui.

Pasaron mucho tiempo buscando, la maldita pelota que no quería aparecer, hasta que por fin la chica de cabellos rubios, alerto a sus compañeros que había encontrado una pelota y mostro tal pelota, que estaba en su mano, una gran sonrisa impregnada en la cara de la joven rubia, mientras que los otros también sonreían, pero no el japonés que solo veía la pelota seriamente, ni una emoción alguna represento en ese instante.

-Por fin-suspiro el pelirrojo, que ya se había hartado de buscar esa pelota-ahora veremos la nota - dio la vuelta a la pelota y luego saco el papel que había en esta y después de desdoblarlo, leyó lo que decía- la oscuridad abunda, tu mano será solo un recuerdo, ahí tendrás que tener cuidado con las heridas.

-Un acertijo- concluyo con cierta desilusión, la que había encontrado la pelota.

-¿Y ahora?-hablo el albino.

-Vamos a buscar el premio-lo dijo como si fuera obvio, el chico de cabello de fuego.

-Pero ¿en donde?- pregunto el albino.

-Al laboratorio de Komui-dijo muy tranquilamente Lavi, y Lenalee al escuchar las palabras del pelirrojo y abrió los muy grande.

-Espera, Lavi tu como sabes que nii-san tiene un laboratorio- intento saber, ya que eso no era de conocimiento, de casi nadie y ella como era su hermano ,era obvio que sabría que el tenia o no tenia.

-Em….um..-se sorprendió por la pregunta que surgió de la nada, además que no le podía decir, que el como tenia esas clases "extras" ,sabia todo lo que había en esa escuela, entonces decidió sonreír, una cosa que el sabia hacer muy bien - pues…yo le vi un día salir de ahí Lena.

-¿De verdad? -aun no le convencía la respuesta del pelirrojo, pero no estaba para interrogarlo por lo menos no en ese instante- bueno ya, te creo.

-Vamos –el parchado ,se puso delante para guiar a los otros.

Mas haya de la oficina del director, mas haya de cuarto de los profesores, mas lejos del cuarto de castigo, si, detrás de todo eso, se encontraba con una esquina la cual, el foco que alumbraba esa parte, estaba quemado y no había ventanas para la iluminación, logrando así que quedara oscuro, ahí era el laboratorio de Komui, la puerta de madera vieja, que estaba rota en alguna parte, esa era la entrada a aquel lugar, en donde supuestamente había el premio.

Cuando el que se parecía a un pirata, puso su mano en la perilla de la puerta y cuando la giro, para abrirla se escucho un crujido, ya que la puerta era vieja, en ese momento el pelirrojo sintió un escalofrió recorrer por todo su cuerpo, y aunque el tenia miedo, igualmente entro a esa habitación, bajando las gradas que se encontraban después de la puerta, ese lugar tan oscuro, no se podía ver nada de nada.

-La oscuridad abunda, y tu mano solo será un recuerdo eh?-murmullo el pelirrojo mientras intentaba ver su mano, un intento vano por si acaso, una sonrisa apareció en su cara, aunque nadie se dio cuenta de eso- tengan cuidado, que aquí puede haber algo afilado- intento alertar a los demás, cosa que lo hiso muy tarde.

-Ay -se escucho que alguien se quejaba- ¿Qué es esto?-se pregunto, mientras agarraba con la mano la cosa que le había picado.

De repente, las luces aparecieron, Lenalee había prendido las luces, ya que ella sabia donde estaba el interruptor y ahí justo ahí todos –excepto la joven Lee, que estaba detrás de las escaleras, por que ahí se encontraba el interruptor – vieron la peor cosa que alguien puede hacer, en toda su vida, la chica rubia estaba agarrando un cuchillo, que seguramente era el tal premio, pero lo agarro de la parte filosa y lo peor de todo, es que apretó la mano haciéndola un puño alrededor de la navaja.

Alma vio su mano, el albino y el parchado se quedaron sin habla, al ver como las gotas de sangre que provenían de la mano de la chica, caían al suelo, parecía que la chica estaba tranquila, y deshizo el puño, haciendo que la navaja caiga al suelo, y como parecía que todo estaba bien, el pelirrojo se agacho para tomar el premio y ponerlo en la bolsa, que había traído para guardar todos los premio que encontraran, y de ahí de la nada se escucho un grito que hiso saltar a todos, hasta al japonés, pero nadie tono que el se había asustado.

-¡AHHH….ME VOY A MORIR!- grito la joven, entrando en pánico por ver tanta sangre que salía de la enorme herida, que se hiso por falta de visión.

-¿¡Que pasa Alma!?-pregunto nerviosa, sorprendida y confundida la china, que no había visto la herida.

-Calma Alma –intento clamar el albino, sin resultado alguno.

-Si, solo es una herida, si quieres yo te la curo-dijo amablemente el pelirrojo, pero la rubia seguía gritando estérica.

-Cállate de una maldita ves, idiota solo es un puta herida, no te vas a morir por tal estupidez-gruño el japonés, que estaba irritado por escuchar los gritos de la chica, haciendo que de inmediatamente la chica se calme.

Luego de calmar a la chica, e irse de aquel lugar que daba miedo, Lenalee, Allen y Kanda volvieron a buscar una nueva pelota, y Lavi curaba la gran herida, que se había echo Alma y mientras vendaba la herida, Lavi vio su oportunidad, a Lavi le gustaba Alma, además que coqueteaba con toda chica que veía, hasta coqueteo con Lenalee la primera ves que la vio, y luego conoció a Komui, bueno ya de suponer que paso luego.

-Te sigues haciendo heridas-dijo amablemente el parchado.

-No fue mi culpa-ella estaba lagrimeando, aun le dolía la herida- no veía nada-su voz que estaba llorosa.

-No llores –dijo quietándole, las lagrimas de los ojos con el dedo- te ves mejor cuando sonríes- después de dichas palabras sonrío –eres una chica muy bonita, es mejor que no llores o si no arruinaras tu belleza.

-Ya -luego de secar las ultimas lagrimas, que ella tenia sonrió, pero que coste que ella era tan ingenua, que no sabia que el pelirrojo le coqueteaba.

El pelirrojo, quería continuar con la conversación, y tal ves robarle un beso, es que estar a solas con una chica tan bonita, no era una cosa de todos los días, tenia que aprovecharlo, pero en ese momento se escucho una ruido muy fuerte, ahí Lavi se dio cuenta, recordó que la familia Noah estaba a por el y que tenia que estar con lo otros, por sobrevivencia, a quien le importa el amor si tu vida esta en riesgo.

Cuando salieron, los dos chicos de la enfermería para ver que pasaba, se encontraron con Allen un poco shockeado, agarrando lo que parecía los restos de una cosa verde, la pelota que había encontrado Allen, había explotado en su cara, y una carajada se escucho provenir de el pelirrojo, Kanda sonreía de un lado, después de todo, si, Allen no era afortunado, había sucedido lo que Lavi, le había prometido al azabache.

Lenalee salto muy alto, para alcanzar la cima de los casilleros, y encontrar una pelota mientras que el pelirrojo se mataba de risa, por lo que le paso al albino, Kanda solo sonreía de una lado, la rubio sonreía y daba una pequeña risita al ver al chico desafortunado, Lenalee abrió la nota que decía

"mi preciado tesoro, yace en un escondite, que solo se puede ver con la fuerza, y que solo se podrá poner un ángel, que nació en esta tierra"

-Chicos, encontré una pelota-dijo la china con un sonrisa en el rostro.

-Si, haber que dice la nota-dejo de reír el, agarro la nota y su mirada cambio a un poco confundido.

-¿Que pasa? Lavi no sabes ¿donde es?-pregunto la china, que se dio cuenta de la mirada que el había puesto.

-Déjame pensar –hablo en pelirrojo.

-Es en la oficina de Komui, en su cajón, además que es para mi-volvió a hablar la joven Lee.

-Eh?..-vio bien la nota y si tenia sentido- _Lenalee es muy inteligente, tendré que tener_ _cuidado para que no de cuenta_-pensó el pelirrojo- si tienes razón, vamos donde Komui.

* * *

2: "aquel chico, que quería conocer era un monstro, que alejaba a todos los que se acercaban a el, una chica tuvo curiosidad, de saber como era el, fue le hablo y demás aunque a duras penas pudo salvar a ese muchacho, que vivía en una maldición" se refiera a el cuento infantil de "La bella y la bestia" Kanda es la bestia y Alma es Bella – el personaje eh no se vayan a equivocar.

De verdad, que quería acabar en este episodio, con la búsqueda de pelotas, pero mi imaginación me obliga a hacerlo mas larga. Y se lo que piensan y yo les respondo, no, no va a ver un triangulo amoroso –no es mi estilo- aun que para que decir, Lavi es una figura muy importante en la historia –no les voy a decir el porque- y hasta ahora, agradezco a Kona Kana Lee, por haberme dejado una reviews, por cada episodio, y también quiero agradecer a Marcia Andrea por hacerme dejado un reviews, y a todas las personas que estén leyendo esta historia en este momento, haber si me dejan un reviews que son gratis, por favor, sin mas que decir, me despido que mis queridos lectores.

Makie Karin dice adiós.


End file.
